Ryoma's White Day Gift
by Different Child
Summary: Ryoma's first White Day with his girlfriend. His first White day with any girlfriend! Poor guy is so confused. But what does he do? That was exactly what he was trying to find out...Read and review please!
1. Confusion

**A/n**: *Dodges rotten fruit and other such things * Don't kill me for not updating! School eats my soul! And this is a present for my friend _Azali Finrandi _! I promised her a fic for White Day and here we have it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I did, things would be a little different. XD

I also do not own Melissa Wonder! She is Azi's creation and I am just borrowing her for the purposes of this story!! Nor do I own her sister June. If you want to read more about them go to her profile and read Tezuka's Wonder! =D

Here's for you Azi~!! (Rani and Asuka please enjoy as well! =3)

* * *

Ryoma knew it was coming…White day. The day for the women. It was their turn now since in Japan, Valentine's Day was simply for the men. There they women had to reat them. Whereas in America it was all genders, one day. For Valentine's Day, Melissa had been wonderful. She was a blessing. And that was something he didn't say often. She treated him to spending the day with her and they even played tennis. It was the best Valentine's Day he'd ever had. Though he'd only had Valentine's Day as a couple with Melissa so he only knew amazingness =3 But today wasn't about what she'd done for him…though at the same time it was. It was her day. It was all about Melissa. Today it was about what he could do for her…

They had been together for not to terribly long, though it seemed like forever. This was their first White Day as a couple. So he knew he had to make this special. He WANTED to make this special. But honestly…it was Ryoma. XD He was not the best at this but determined to make it right. But how on earth was he to do that? He was new at this. But she was too, wasn't she? Melissa was his love…His wonderful, beautiful, amazing to put up with him, girlfriend. He didn't talk like that to most people, heck not to anyone, but it was how he felt. Not that he could get those feelings into words…or ever say it like that. But he was getting there. The fact that he felt them and recognized it was progress.

He sat down, looking at a picture of the two of them. What could he do? She was a girl…so…something girly? Well how girly was she? He wasn't sure if that would be the best…Then he considered…perhaps something tennis related? But there was more to their relationship than tennis. He didn't want her to think that all they had was tennis. Yes, Echizen Ryoma was thinking of something other than just tennis. When that happens you know it's serious business and you know that the person who's doing that to him has to be someone special…and she was.

Writing a love poem was an option but ( 1) that wasn't his area of expertise…and (2)? It just wasn't him…That was the problem he was running into when he kept thinking about all of this. So what could he do? What, that would honestly be HIM, could he really do? He knew this wasn't his forte so he figured maybe he should ask his senpai. But knowing his senpai…he might get some pretty interesting answers.

~~~

First he decided to go ask Momo-senpai. They were best friends and close to each other in age. That simply resulted in lots of teasing and arguing/bickering that was them and Momo just shrugging it off and telling him he knew Melly but he didn't know what Ryoma could do for her…He had different ideas. XD Then he figured he should ask Kaidoh-senpai. He was dating Momo-senpai and maybe HE had a better idea of what to do…To which Kaidoh responded with "fshhhhh…" which he took to mean 'I don't know her that well'. And Ryoma just walked off. Two down, six to ask. But what kind of responses would they give?

After talking to the Juniors he moved on to the Seniors, the older Senpai. Perhaps they'd be of more assistance than the Junior couple. He decided to ask the shyest of them, Kawamura-senpai. The one many referred to as Taka-san. He was sweet and shy but he wasn't sure how much romantic experience he had. Taka looked at him and smiled. "Ah, Echizen. What can I do for you?" He looked at his senpai, not sure how to phrase it. "Err…White Day is coming up…" Taka smiled and knew what the younger boy was asking. "Well I'm sure anything you do will be fine Echizen. Though I can't say I have any suggestions. Just be yourself." He nodded at that and moved onto the next one.

Inui-senpai just worried him a little since he kept talking about data and that…didn't get through to poor Ryoma. XD He went on about statistics and data he had on not just her, but him as well. Inui was a very smart person and a great data tennis player…but Ryoma honestly didn't know what to do there sometimes. That left four Seniors – Eiji, Oishi, Tezuka and Fuji. They were some of the more experience and level-headed, to an extent, of the team. One of them was bound to have some advice for him.

Practice was where he knew he would find the find four as he found Momo at lunch and Kaidoh not too far away. Taka wasn't hard to spot either as he has his usual habits and Inui-senpai…he found Ryoma. For once, he decided to get to practice early. This meant getting off his butt sooner and making sure to leave when class was actually over. Not that he could think in class…

All he could think about was Melly. What should he get her? What should he do? This wasn't like him to worry…_Che…Why am I even thinking about this? Why am I worrying? It's not like this determines everything…does it? _He'd never had a girlfriend before. So…did this make a lot of difference? He shook his head. This was so freakin confusing. It wasn't something he thought he would ever get a grasp on. He didn't doubt his relationship with Melly but he still knew there was a lot he didn't know.

Luckily class out and Ryoma grabbed his bag, heading over to the courts. Maybe…maybe his senpais would have an answer. Maybe one of them would be able to explain things. All of those four were dating, albeit two were dating each other, and another was dating his girlfriend's sister. So they were bound to be of help.

He knew Oishi senpai always got to practice early, sometimes earlier than Tezuka. So he wasn't surprised to find him there. And of course in tow was Kikumaru-senpai. The two were actually so busy they often didn't see each other but tennis was the time when they did. …That and they were roommates. He walked over to the couple in hopes of a better answer. Oishi looked over at him and smiled. "Ah, Echizen. You're here early." _Maybe he's finally becoming more responsible…_Oishi hoped but knew it wasn't likely. Eiji just bounced up and down, dashing over and glomping him. "OCHIBI!!" He yelled excitedly, not letting go of his kouhai. This wasn't new for him at all and caused Oishi to go into mother mode and try and get his boyfriend off the youngest member of their team.

After about five minutes of trying to get Eiji to let go of Ryoma the mission was finally accomplished he looked at his Kouhai. "What can I do for you Echizen?" Err…As soon as he was asked that he tried not to blush. And he figured that he should ask since he came there to…but he got a bit nervous suddenly. Which immediately led Eiji to the correct conclusion. "O!! It's almost White Day!! You want to know what to get for Melly-chan!!" He blushed at that which immediately told both of them that they hit the nail on the head.

Oishi smiled at that. "Perhaps just do something simple like spend time together. I'm sure she'll appreciate anything you do." He offered. Eiji on the other hand had an answer true to his personality. "Do something cute! Like…lots of candy and chocolates and pink and stuff!" He replied bouncing up and down. Oishi ehwed and Ryoma seconded that motion. He looked at his kouhai apologetically. He nodded while the two got into a discussion on who knew what this time. XD

He just walked away from the lover's quarrel and went to the locker room to change. He figured he'd get Tezuka-buchou during practice and probably the same for Fuji-senpai. He knew that he'd find him. It was like Fuji had a radar for these things…It was kind of creepy actually. But he shook it off and got ready for practice.

Midway through, after running about 25 laps, doing more swings than he wanted, and playing a practice match with an annoying Freshman who thought he was da bomb but couldn't even win a game…then he wandered over towards the water where his buchou was. He looked over at his Captain, hoping he would talk to him without prompting from his kouhai…but no such luck. XD So in an effort to get his buchou's attention he cleared his throat.

Luckily Tezuka wasn't that dense, nor did he intend to play games and simply looked at the younger player. "Hai?" He said, making it a question at the end by a change in tone. "Uh, well…" Awkward topic to talk about with two awkward people…Here it goes…he thought. "White Day's coming up and…" Tezuka could see where this was leading but felt the boy needed to finish it himself. "I want to do something for Melissa." He stated, getting the words out that were stuck in his throat. Asking for help was NOT something he was good at ….not at all. So that showed how much he really cared for his girlfriend if he bothered to ask anyone for assistance. And it showed how much he trusted Tezuka since he was one of the last people he went to.

Tezuka understood where the boy was coming from to an extent. He himself had a girlfriend now and he also had to worry about White Day. Fortunately for him he didn't have to worry. He was considered by many to be awkward but he knew Nicolette and it wouldn't be an issue. He already had everything planned. He also knew Ryoma's girlfriend Melissa. She was a sweet girl and they had met back in middle school through her sister June. Though there was never any romance between him and Melissa, he knew the girl fairly well and apparently better than her boyfriend. That part bothered him.

For White Day he felt it had to be Ryoma's own idea. White Day was about doing something special for the one you loved. And if Ryoma couldn't do it by himself then that would be a problem. And he could just tell him all that…but he was Tezuka. And would he simply lay it all out for the boy? Not quite. He wasn't a sadist like his best friend Fuji, but he felt it was one of those lessons he had to learn. "Ah." He replied simply. Clearly indicating he wasn't going to tell him what he should do.

Ryoma wasn't sure what to make of that…was his buchou really not going to help at all? He didn't get what his buchou was trying to tell him by that so Tezuka decided to speak just a bit more to at least get the message across. The boy was practically a tennis prodigy but when it came to people…Correction. When it came to women in particular, ESPECIALLY someone he was close to…the boy was quite dense. Thus he had to elaborate just a bit more to make the point. "Continue thinking. Something will seem right."

That was all he was going to give him. All that the boy should get before figuring it out on his own. He was bright enough and he should be able to manage. If his brain failed then perhaps his heart would kick in and set him on the right path. For that was what he needed to be thinking with in general…Ryoma finally decided that was probably all he was going to get from his Captain. "Err…thanks." He said, getting back to practice for the Junior could assign his kouhai laps. That would not make this any easier…

After the discussion, or lack thereof, with Tezuka, Echizen Ryoma went back to his usual tennis practice. This portion involved playing matches luckily, not that his head was in the game. But he managed alright. He played against Momo which mostly involved banter back and forth between the two as they were good friends. When you're that close you're like family. And if how Ryoma and Ryoga got along was any indication then well…there would be words. Lots of them.

After about 20 minutes of playing Momo didn't feel like he was being challenged enough. So what did he do? Provoke his little friend…what better way to motivate his kouhai? "Oy Echizen! "

He looked at his teammate and returned the ball simultaneously. "What? Giving up already?"

"You wish! " Momo replied smirking.

Ryoma rolled his eyes. "Yea right…"

He glared the brat. Grrr…"It is just me or do you suck today?" He jumped up and smashed the ball to the other side. "Dun…" That would show Echizen…

"Like you're one to talk." The younger replied quickly, missing that ball but quickly making up for it with his next serve.

Ouch! That hurt…or rather it piessed him off. And Momo was one to get revenge…on the court of course. That really got the game moving on both sides since Ryoma could no longer ignore Mom's force. The match finally ended, 6 – 3 in Echizen's favor but it was a good match by the end. They had both gotten some frustrations. The two went to the net and shook hands which turned into Momshiro giving Ryoma a noogie. "Not bad for someone who sucks, huh?" He teased, in reference to his earlier comment which had frustrated him.

"Tch! " He mumbled and squirmed out of his senpai's grasp. "Hey, isn't you lover over there?" He asked, trying to distract him. Momo blushed or tried not to but looked anyways to see Kaidoh passing by. He smirked. Why not have some fun with his lover ? He lost and could use another good fight…"Oy Mamushi! Up for a game or too tired?" "Me? Tired? Baka peach head!" The viper glared as this lover and yelled back, starting one of their infamous fights…which might lead to something Echizen didn't wanna see.

He snuck off to the locker room, deciding he might as well get ready to go since practice was about over. Little did he know the remaining senpai saw him and decided to follow…couldn't hurt, right? Ryoma got into the locker room and sat down for a minute, taking a mental break. _That match with Momo-senpai was good…didn't think for a bit._ He thought to himself. "Saa Echizen, lost in thought perhaps? " This made the freshman jump and turned around. "Fuji-senpai?"

The junior chuckled and walked over waving his hand. "Maa maa no need to be startled Echizen. I just saw you head in here and thought you might want some advice." He blinked. Ad…vice? What on? Did he do something in his game today that his senpai thought needed to be improved? He cocked his head to the side. Fuji's chuckle got a bit creepier there as he patted Ryoma on the shoulder. "Melissa." He said simply. And that got his attention.

"How'd you find out?" He asked as he only started talking to people that day…Sometimes Fuji senpai creeped him out even MORE than Inui-senpai…and that said something.

"Technicalities…" He waved his hand dismissively…That didn't help matters at all. Though the fact that Fuji was dating his girlfriend's sister and though of Melly as family…that might help. Though he wasn't sure if he could trust any advice that Fuji would give him. He was tensai…but he was also a sadist. And he was known as such for a reason...a BIG reason.. "So Echizen, would you like my advice?"

Here it came. That statement….That thing he had just been wondering about. WAS Fuji-senpai's advice worth it? Would he actually give him VALID advice? But honestly what did he have to lose? He loved Melly and he wanted to do something special for her…something good. She deserved only the best and that's what he wanted to do. "Sure…" '_Anything for Melly_…'He thought but didn't realize he said aloud.

Fuji smirked. He really loves Melly. So much so that he went up to Fuji to ask a question. And knowing Fuji and the possible answers he'd get,that meant something. That and he didn't normally ask anyone for help."Uh, FUji-senapi Can I ask you a question?" Fuji smirked at that. "Saa, of course Ryoma. I'm your senpai. That's what I'm here for." His eyes opened and twinkled with delight almost. That frightened Ryoma yet he couldn't help but continue. This meant a lot to him. He tried to figure out the best way to explain this so his senpai couldn't...twist it. "Well White Day is coming up and I really want to do something for Melly...But I'm not sure how."

His smirk simply widened as Ryoma said that. It was too perfect. He was precious and so confused. So...moldable. So...He just continued his look, turning directly to face Ryoma. "Well, if you REALLY want to show her how you feel...How do you feel?" He decided to ask last minute, trying to get Ryoma to use the words he would with Melissa.

He paused at that, not sure if he should say it to Fuji-senpai. He didn't doubt it at all but he wasn't sure how his senpai would ( a ) take it as (1) Melly was like a sister to him and (2) It was Fuji-senpai... and (b ) How he might twist it. "Well..." Fuji looked at him, his expression turning serious. "If you can't say it to me then how can you say it to her? You need to know just what you feel .THere can't be any doubt about it." He blinked as Fuji-senpai turned serious. That wasn't something he saw often, let alone outside of tennis. He decided he should tell him...that would help the most, right? "I love her." Fuji looked at him since he hadn't said it immediately. "Are you SURE?" He asked, not wanting there to be any question about this. He couldn't let Melissa get hurt afterall.

He was again baffled by his senpai's seriousness but continued along as he really loved his girlfriend. "Yea. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." He said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Fuji smirked once more with a hint of a smile. He could tell he was a bit special but he meant it. "Saa, well if you REALLY want to show her you love her...do something big. REALLY big. Big so that the whole school can see it...You said you love her afterall." He nodded , listening. Big..WHole School...That would be the best way? Well Fuji-senpai would know..."Ah, thanks Fuji-senpai." Fuji smirked. "Noo problem Ryoma. Can't wait to see what you do." He replied and walked off. This was going to be good.

At the end of the day after talking to all his senpai it seemed as though Ryoma STILL didn't have an answer…except for two things: He had to do this himself and it had to be good. And he had to sleep on it. He wasn't so sure the second one was going to happen. He didn't know if he could sleep with this much on his brain. But being Ryoma, he managed to somehow. Hopefully in the morning everything would come to him…

* * *

**Well! Here it is!! **First chappie done! Second will be posted right after updating this! And the third will be held ransom for reviews...

Loves to you all!!

~ Different Child


	2. Melissa Wonder

**A/n**: Woot! Chapter 2!! I uploaded 1 already just had to edit and whatnot. Please read and PLEASE review! =D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I did, things would be a little different. XD

I also do not own Melissa Wonder! She is Azi's creation and I am just borrowing her for the purposes of this story!! Nor do I own her sister June. If you want to read more about them go to her profile and read Tezuka's Wonder! =D

* * *

White Day. The day, exactly one month after Valentine's Day, where it was the men's turn to show affection to the women. It was their turn to go through all of the planning to show their girlfriend or wife or significant other just how special they were. ^^ It was a day of chocolate, of flowers, of laughs and of kisses. It was a day of sweetness and romance that made you all giddy inside when things were just right and it was wonderful. It was a whirlwind day filled with sweet nothings and lots of love. It was what every girl hoped for after Valentine's Day! Melissa smiled just thinking of it. She was a hopeless romantic and she knew it. But she didn't care…she loved it. She loved love! And she also loved Ryoma…Melly paused. Ryoma…and that about killed her mood.

Ryoma was a wonderful boyfriend…he really was. She loved him so much! He was so sweet, he really cared and he tried so hard sometimes to show her just what he meant…But sometimes…Sometimes he was special…That's all. And he was a good boyfriend. He had to…He was…He…But no. White Day wasn't about him for once. For once…it was about her. Wasn't it? She'd always been taught that White Day was about the girl and Valentine's Day about the boy. So by that logic…it was about her.

Melly…she was the one this was all about. But quite honestly had anyone talked to her? Had Ryoma asked what she wanted? Had anyone bothered to come let her know he had been asking about her? No to all of those. No one had gone to her and said 'Hey your boyfriend's asking about you.' Or had Ryoma come up to her and asked 'What would you like to do for White Day?' No. And it wasn't like she expected anyone to…He wanted the whole thing to be a secret so it was logical.

Wonder Melissa or as most everyone just said it Melissa Wonder, was a sophomore at the University, and a year older than Ryoma. But honestly age didn't matter anymore. He was 18 and she was 19. Almost like 16 going on 17 and 17 going on 18 but just two years difference…and the positions reversed. Both had already gone Pro or Semi-Pro in their tennis yet here they were in university back in Japan and at the same school, with each other.

They were dating. And by this I mean Melissa put up with Echizen Ryoma who was one of the most awkward people in the world. XD She was a saint, a sweetheart, a dear. And she considered herself lucky most of the time. But right now she didn't know if she was. Normally you asked her and she'd tell you how much she loved him. How much she liked him before he even knew who she was. But now…she couldn't help but be a little frustrated.

White Day would be there before she knew it. Again, it was that day in Japan where the boys reciprocated their feelings for the women, especially if the woman did something for the male for Valentine's Day. And this year she actually had a boyfriend! That was nice. And she had gone through a lot of trouble to make Valentine's Day perfect for him…Which she thought he enjoyed…didn't he? So now it was almost White Day. And though she didn't normally think of herself…but it was ok this time, right?

This day was supposed to be about her afterall…And she wasn't asking much. Just maybe…possibly…that he remember? He couldn't forget…He was a wonderful boyfriend…just a bit…unique. Special was the word she'd come up with earlier. Melly felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She wiped them away, trying not to cry. But it was so hard! She was such a romantic! She felt silly wishing all of this for White Day…so silly. It was ridiculous really. Honestly. He loved her…She knew that. No matter what it would be ok….

But how did she know he loved her? Sometimes she wondered… Sometimes… sometimes it didn't seem like he really did. Or at least like he didn't care. But that couldn't be true! She knew it…She knew....Though honestly she sometimes wasn't sure. And that was where her empathy came in. Melissa, like her elder sister June, was an empath. They could feel the feelings of other people. The knew what they were thinking. Just like telepathy but instead of thoughts ,feelings. It was quite frankly a double edged sword.

It was both a gift and a curse at the same time…how fitting for someone who kept being told how much she was loved and how much she was such a wonderful person. But who sometimes felt she was responsible for one or some of the worst things that happened to her and her family. But no, despite what she sometimes thought Melissa was a wonderful person. Even if she didn't always recognize that. But their empathy could be wonderful at times like this when Melly didn't always know what Ryoma was feeling…. It told her that yes that crazy boy loved her to death and that no he didn't mean to make her feel that way. It told her that he was trying very hard to show her a good time and make sure that she was taken care of even if he was going about it the wrong way. But it could also be a curse…

Sometimes people didn't block their feelings. They would let them out full force for anyone who could, to feel. Most of the time this was clearly not intentional as many people were not aware there was an empath walking around who could take this all in. But sometimes…that didn't matter. Emotions told a lot about a person. Even though Melly wasn't as strong an empath as June that didn't matter. She could still feel other's feelings and that was the part that got her. Especially with her boyfriend. Sometimes it felt though that it wasn't a curse no matter what she felt from him! She could feel what her boyfriend felt…wasn't that enough?

But when she felt some emotions from him…she didn't know what to do. She wiped her eyes, she hadn't stopped crying at all. Why did she have to cry so much? It was stupid…when she felt things from him – his confusion, uncertainty, frustration…She didn't know what it was about. That was the downfall with this thing. It also made her worry more…Sometimes she couldn't help but blame herself even though that was almost never the reason he was upset. How was she to know?

But she loved him…And this was White Day she was talking about…It wasn't the end of the world. Even if it wasn't the way she'd dreamed about it would be ok….She was a strong woman she'd been told. She knew it…She was a person all by herself. With or without a boyfriend she could manage…She had for years after all! Why would this year be any different? She would get through this White Day, if he remembered, or if he didn't remember (which he probably wouldn't). It would be ok…It wasn't the end of the world. She was a strong, beautiful, talented woman with great friends who loved her, a sister who stuck by her side after all these years and looked out for her, and so many things going for her…But it that was the case, why couldn't she stop crying?

* * *

**So here is chapter 2~!!! **BTW I finished this all last night so it IS done. Just waiting for youuu all to review. =D ^_^ That's what I crave! I worked my little butt off and stayed up last to finish this! So I certainly hope you likes it people!! Azi did! =DD

Did I mention Part 3 is being held for ransom till i decide I have enough reviews? The more the better!! ^_^

~ DC


	3. The Big Day

Final chappie! I would've updated sooner but I got no more reviews... But I decided to be nice since I am now a college grad! Woo! And I intend to start writing more again! 3s you all! Peace out (till the end) ~DC

* * *

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. The clock seemed to tick even slower than normal. To Ryoma, this was torture. He wanted to get out…to get ready. Today was White Day. Today was the day he was to reciprocate the feelings Melissa showed him on Valentine's DayAnd he finally knew just what he was going to do.

When class finally let out Ryoma rushed out, something the teacher didn't often see. Sure he wasn't usually enthusiastic about it but he didn't normally dread it either. And he did well. So why the hurry? But to Ryoma…what he had to do was more important than class. He didn't care about most things, or really pay much mind to most people. So when he did that meant something…a big something. She did that to him. She made him stop and think…and care. He opened his heart because of her. Because of her…he knew what love really was.

Sure his mother loved him and so did his crazy father. Even he and Ryoga had finally begun to set things straight with each other! But Melissa…this was a different type of love. This was a love that could not be given by a mother, a father, a brother , a sister, a child or even a friend. No, this was Love with a capital L. This was Romantic Love. This was the love that one felt when they were with their significant other, regardless or age, gender, sexuality, race, background…it was Love. Love didn't discriminate. Love was Love. It was…all those mushy feelings inside that when jumbled all together, made Love. Love made it all make sense…He paused for a moment. Was he really thinking that? Was this all in his head? Where did this come from? It was mushy gushy love stuff…something his mother or Nanako would say! So why was this coming out of his brain? He shook his head. He had no idea but he rushed off to write it down before he forgot it.

Ryoma spent a good hour writing down all the lovey dovey, mushy gushy stuff out. That would definitely help when they met up because he could NOT say all that…nor could he remember it without writing it down…even if he could've said it…Which he wouldn't because those words coming out of his mouth? Even he wouldn't believe it…So he spent that time writing it all down. That did put a kink in his time for White Day though…So he figured he better get a move on.

Meanwhile Melissa was still doubting…Still wondering…Still hopeful…but somehow knowing that it wouldn't happen to her. And that even if it did she didn't deserve it. Little did she know what Ryoma had in store for her that evening…it would be a night to remember that's for sure! And she would most certainly be loved and know it by the end of that night.

First off he decided to ask June for help…he knew it was risky. It was about as bad as asking Fuji-senpai for help…he wasn't sure who was scarier there. It was debatable. They may tie…they were perfect for each other really. He took a deep breath, bracing himself and knocked on her door. Thank GOODNESS Aimee wasn't there…He wasn't in the mood to deal with her attitude or her gushing over his roommate. She was probably off with him right now…Yep. Most likely.

June answered the door. "What can I do for ya midget? And shouldn't you be getting ready for White Day? You didn't forget did you? " He ehwed. June was as blunt as ever…she seemed in a good mood actually. "Uh…I was wondering if you could help me pick out some stuff for White Day for Melly…" She blinked at him. So the squirt WAS taking her boyfriend's advice…good boy. But was she going to make this easy for him? HA! "Hm…Let me see…Nope. Can't help ya there shorty. You'll have to do it all by yourself. Have fun!" She shut the door in his face, leaving him there looking like an idiot. Yep, she was in a VERY good mood…

He sighed and made a phone call while heading to his car. He had a few errands to run…luckily some of it was done ahead of time. The phone rang and lucky for him the recipient had a class cancelled so she would be around and could actually pick up the phone for this. "Konnichiwa. Nishiko desu."

Ryoma sighed in relief as the girl answered the phone. "Hey Nikki."

She switched gears and went to English or an amusing mixture of Japanese and English since it was him. "Hi Ryoma. What's up? Not that I mind the phone call but something tells me that you're up to something and I want to know."

He ehwed again. Did ALL The girls he knew have some sort of intuition or sense or something? Nikki would blink and say no it's White Day. Common sense. Duh. XD

"Uh, just wanted to know if you could maybe do me a favor…for Melly." He added at the end. The two talked and had become friends but he knew if he mentioned her roommate she was twice as likely to do something.

"Hm…for Melissa huh? Sure…I think. What's the favor?"

"Well…" And with that Ryoma launched into a complicated description of his plans for White Day. At the end of it Nikki grinned. She was game alright…and she approved. Whole heartedly. Her roommate was going to get what she deserved!

With that Ryoma nodded, thanked her and sped off into town. He had to finish the last of the arrangements before he could set up for the night. He just had to hope it would go as planned…

While Ryoma was running errands Melissa was in class…and in for at least the biggest shock of the semester! The teacher was going on about the History of Art and the characteristics of the Renaissance when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. The teacher wasn't one to have her class interrupted but she couldn't deny that there was a possibility this was important so she paused the lecture and opened the door. "Yes?"

At the door was a deliveryman. No on they knew, the person himself was not the important part. It was the package he bore…"I'm supposed to deliver these to a Wonder Melissa. Can you direct me to her?" The teacher was quite surprised at this as Melissa-chan was one of her best student but quite quiet. And this seemed like quite a delivery…."Er…over there." She pointed, directing him to the girl in question.

Everyone in the class knew it was White Day so all the girls were hoping it was for them. But when the man placed the vase and the basket in front of Melissa…everyone stopped and stared. EVERYONE was curious. "What was it?" "Who's it from?" "Wow those are beautiful Roses!" " Aren't you lucky!" "Sugoi!"

Melissa blushed at all the attention, not expecting it nor asking for it. She was just as shocked as they were if not moreso! A basket and flowers for her! And as soon as she was settling to open it the man came right back in with a Giant Stuffed Panda! Her eyes widened. What was all this? And how on earth was she going to get it back to her room after classes? One of the girls nudged her. "Open it!" She nodded and hesitantly proceeded to open the basket full of things.

First off there was card that said HAPPY WHITE DAY! On it. Though it looked like it just had Valentine's Day crossed out…She giggled there. Wow she thought to herself. If there was any doubt about who this was from….not anymore. Only one person would be that special. She decided to put that back down and leave it for last. She looked in the basket and was surprised at the foods she found inside. Yan yan and Bokun Habanero…how on earth did he know? The yan yan maybe but the bokun habanero? Was he a good guesser or did he ask someone? She couldn't remember eating those in front of him…

Next she found a surprise little box…what could it be? She opened it up to find a bracelet...It was beautiful! It made her gasp though when she saw it. It was a silver tennis bracelet with real diamonds….She was stunned. This was their first White Day! And he got her a tennis bracelet! Then she thought about it. He probably didn't get it because it was diamonds…but because it had tennis in the name. She ehwed. O Ryoma...but she couldn't help but laugh. It was beautiful nonetheless. There were also two romance novels and a small case of art supplies! The boy thought of everything it seemed! If nothing else happened that day she would be just fine!

Though she still had to read the card…but decided she would save it for later. This was quite enough for now…And her teacher seemed to have the same idea. "Alright everyone! Show's over! Let's get on with class! I'm sure Melissa-chan agrees!" Though she didn't give her any time to respond. However her classmates didn't share that feeling. They were still oogling her things, ooing and ahhing. Melissa blushed but she smiled. She had to keep herself from crying at the joy…but she was happy. She smelled her purple roses as the teacher continued lecture. It was going to be very hard to focus now.

* * *

In town Ryoma was doing something he never thought he would be doing…dress shopping. He wanted to get Melissa a white dress for White Day but he didn't know how to do that. And June had said no to helping him so here he was. He was looking around the store, triyng to find what he wanted. Least he found the right store now…He'd gone into a bridal store on accident at first because he saw a lot of white dresses. How was he supposed to know? Needless to say that was extremely embarrassing and the first thing he'd clarified in this store was that these were just NORMAL dresses… But how was he supposed to pick one?

In order to get a dress he needed to know stuff like her size…but how did he know what that was? He didn't wear dresses! Sure they'd be the same size, minus boobs, if he did but still! After about 10 minutes of wandering around the section one of the nice ladies who worked there came over to help him out. "Can I help you with something sir?" "Err…yea. I'm trying to get a white dress…for my girlfriend." He added upon the strange look.

The woman chuckled and decided she pitied the poor buy and asked him about her measurements. When he couldn't tell her that she asked him to look at the mannequins. Did any of them have the right height, size, or bust size? The first two weren't too hard. They had one that was about her height, minus an inch or two. And the around part…he liked to put his hands around her and hold her. Nothing wrong with that… Though he blushed bright red when it came to bust size…he picked the second largest one they had out. And said she was just a bit bigger than that. The woman was a bit skeptical of his choice about the final area but finally gave in when he got redder at her questioning. She told him about what size Melissa would be in a dress and left him too it. This part he could do.

He knew what she looked like from top to bottom. He could picture her with his eyes closed. Ryoma knew her curves, her skin tone, her hair…she was beautiful. And she was his. He finally found a white dress that had a bit of silver on it. The dress itself was beautiful and it had her second favorite color on it so he decided to go for it. Hopefully it wouldn't be a mistake. And that's where Nikki came in. Once he got back on campus then he'd give her the dress and earrings he bought. The rest…he'd save for later. ^_~

Melissa still had one more class after her Art History that required her attendance so she had to carry a vase of roses, a basket and a giant panda bear to class…That was both difficult and interesting. Luckily for her, or unluckily, her last class was also art and happened to be with the one who called himself her future brother-in-law…Fuji Syuusuke.

The tensai came up to Melissa and grabbed the vase and the basket, leaving her with the big bear. "Konnichiwa Melly." He said in his ever sweet voice. She looked at him, somehow skeptical and greeted him in returned. "Konnnichiwa. And thank you for the help with everything. I, uh, was having trouble carrying it all. Fuji chuckled. "You men he didn't think it through. No I suppose he didn't but it's something. And I'm sure he has even more planned for tonight." He winked at her and went ahead into the classroom. She blushed so much that it seemed like her entire face was a different color! Why did Fuji have to do that to her?

* * *

After finishing his errands in town Ryoma drove back to campus to set up and drop off. After his humiliating adventures in dress shopping he was glad to have a girl give it to her and validate his choice. He didn't do this sort of a thing on a regular basis! He didn't know how girls did! He shook his head and met up with Nicolette, handing off the dress and the earrings, requesting she wear them and the bracelet that evening. Nikki nodded, smirking. "Did you forget about shoes Ryoma?" His eyes widened for a minute. Fuck he forgot about that! Nicolette laughed. "You are soo in luck that I recently bought a pair of white shoes that turned out to be the wrong size. They were mislabeled on the box. I'll give them to her and say they're from you." He gave her this look that basically said thank you…but it was Ryoma after all. The odds of him saying that? She laughed at that and nodded, taking the things and heading back to their dorm to help prepare her lovely roommate for the evening.

_Ok._ He said to himself. The hardest stuff is over. _Now I just have to set up…_And with that he was on his way to the location, setting up a table for two, lights and making this the time of her life.

* * *

It took Nicolette a good half hour to get Melissa to stop crying and calm down enough to get her to get ready. She knew her roommate was freaking out over this and she didn't want her to freak herself out THAT badly. Luckily she was there to help. Tezuka hadn't said to meet up until a half an hour from when Ryoma did so she'd manage. "Relax Melly. You look FINE. I'm sure he'll love you no matter what. Besides, you're wearing a tennis bracelet, earrings, white shoes, white dress….you look amazing." She blushed at that, flattered but not used to that sort of feeling. "A-arigatou…

Nikki curled Melissa's hair, and put it up using quite a few bobby pins and a lot of patience but it worked. The girl had unique hair that was a bit fussy when played with by someone other than it's owner. She didn't know if it gave Melly that much trouble too but it sure as hell liked to play games with Nikki. She smiled at her roommate, hoping up a smaller mirror for her to look and holding another up in the back. "Well? What do you think?" Melissa couldn't believe it…it didn't seem real. She almost felt like another person!

June was the one who loved getting dressed up and dolled up like she was some sort of beauty queen. Melly…played tennis. She wasn't ugly by any means but she was what people would classify as a tomboy. So tonight, looking like this? She didn't know what to make of it. Nikki made her stand up so she could take a picture. Melly blushed again. She would much rather be behind the camera than the subject of the photograph. But her roommate managed to snag a few pics before Melly used the meeting time as an excuse to leave. Nicolette laughed there and smiled. Melissa would have fun tonight. And she deserved it. Maybe Ryoma would too…

Melissa walked out of the dorm, down the stairs. Luckily the shoes Nikki got were white flats as Melly wouldn't know what to do if she were suddenly taller than Ryoma… But she wandered down the stairs and headed over to the tennis courts, Ryoma's chosen place of meeting. Of course it would be there…she thought to herself. It was Ryoma. Tennis was always on his brain. Indeed it might be but tonight there was a lot of Melly on his brain too. But what she saw when she arrived was not what she expected. In the middle of the court the net was taken down and there was a table straddling the center line with the courts' lights focusing in on that one little table in the center….a table for two.

On that table were dishes for the both of them, the food she couldn't make out from far away but what she could make out were Ryoma's emotions. He was nervous and happy at the same time...that was a good thing, right? The happy at least. Was the nervous bad? She knew either way it was about her…it was White Day after all! And he had gone to all this trouble! She was amazed. She still couldn't believe this was her boyfriend.

When she got there he immediately brightened up, getting both more excited and happy as well as more nervous about the whole thing. He just hoped it would go well…"Konban wa." He said first, greeting her with as little speaking as he could. His voice wanted to catch in this throat. What was wrong with him? Why was he so nervous? He spent so much time with her why did tonight have to be different? But he knew the answer…Because today was special. She was special.

He pulled her chair out and pushed it in after she sat down, waiting of course. He then went over to his seat and smiled at her. She accepted this because he kissed her lightly on the lips before he pushed her chair in…satisfying her and succeeding in making her blush again. Melly's eyes widened at the food on the table in front of her. Sashimi and Pollastre amb alioli! She looked at him. "How did you…?"

"Let's eat first." Ryoma said interrupting her. He'd answer questions later if she still had them. For now he just wanted to get started. He was Echizen Ryoma and even if this night was about her, he still wasn't incredibly patient. Also, he knew she would get overly emotional and he didn't want them to waste the meal so he figured it they ate first then maybe that would help things as they were. Though hopefully she wasn't the get nervous and throws up type… That would be bad. She simply nodded shyly out of shock, agreeing with him. After both clapped their hands together and said "Itakdakimasu!" they began their meal.

They took their time eating and there was conversation going on so it wasn't completely silent. That would have been far too awkward meal was surprisingly good, probably because Ryoma ordered it and picked it up, rather than trying to make it himself. He knew the limits of his non-tennis skills...mostly… He smiled at her, getting up and coming around her. "This is a necklace, one more thing I know." He could tell she was probably overwhelmed by the stuff he gave her earlier and he didn't wanna seem over the top…but he wanted it to be special. And he didn't know how else to do that but to make it clear.

He placed it around her neck and closed it. "It has our names engraved on it. Silly I know. But I just wanted to do that…to remember. " Ryoma spoke carefully. He wasn't all good at the mushy gushy love stuff that he wrote down earlier but he was doing his best. "And I wrote all this stuff down from earlier cause I wasn't sure how to say it and well…it makes more sense like this." He mumbled and handed her his notes from earlier. After reading them it had to make more sense to her than it did to him…right?

Melissa cried after reading that…after all of that…she just couldn't stop the tears from coming! It was a flood! But it was so perfect. The words, the evening, her favorite foods, the gifts…it was wonderful. She didn't know what to make it of to an extent but that didn't mean she didn't love it to death! She had expected him to completely forget about White Day all together and what did he do? Remember and go out of his way to make this special for her.. And this was why she loved him.

Ryoma's eyes widened there. His mind immediately went the other direction. Damnit! I thought I was doing a good thing! But I just made her cry…I screwed this up. Way to go…"A-are you ok?" he asked, not sure what to do about this. He wasn't exactly used to crying girls…Melissa just laughed a little and shook her head. "Hai. Fine. Just fine." She said, hugging him tightly. He blinked again. What was he missing? Women were so confusing!

She continued crying and he did what he could to stop it. But he was lost for what to do! Finally the crying slowed down and she could speak intelligibly. That would kinda help when trying to talk to your boyfriend on White Day. He looked at her again, deeply concerned that he might have done something terribly horribly wrong. He thought it would be the perfect night…but maybe…maybe he was wrong…Melly could sense his doubt and giggled. He didn't quite have her gift of empathy…if only he did because to put this into words…

Giggling, she smiled at him. He had it all wrong…But to him that wasn't evident. He questioned her once more. "Is everything ok? Sorry I messed up…" Another big step for him! Not only had he asked people for help with this but he apologized! Oh my goodness! She couldn't stop the laughter and had to tease him. "Are you sure you're my boyfriend? Did you kidnap him and are you his evil twin in disguise?" Ryoga would be close enough… But no, she knew that wasn't it. She knew it was him. The sweet, wonderful, kind, loving boyfriend that she knew she had! This is why she said she was the luckiest girl in the world…Though he also proved at the same time just why she had called him special. "I don't get it."

She shook her head. Of course not. This was Ryoma. For a minute he seemed like Super Ryoma but now he was back to the crazy, tennis-obsessed, midget , as June would put it, of a boyfriend that she knew and loved so dearly. Though she couldn't help but laugh at it. It was just…funny. Silly and funny. He was utterly clueless at the joke but that didn't matter. She loved him and he loved her. That was all that mattered. "Nothing. It's a joke is all. I'll explain it to you later. Promise." They weren't the perfect couple no, but they were wonderful. And they were together. They were there for each other and that was what it was all about.

Echizen just blinked at that but shrugged it off. "Ok…" He replied simply. It was just one of those moments where it went woosh right over his head. That seemed to happen a lot with jokes…that or he just didn't think they were funny. But this time it was just confusion as per usual. He just smiled too because her smile always lit up his day. If everything in the world had gone wrong, and Melly smiled, he'd be just fine with it. Because everything would be fine…

A lot of words went unspoken between those two for that evening but it didn't matter. They knew what the other meant, or at least enough of it. They understood what was in each other's hearts…They knew they were loved. And that was what mattered the most. The feeling of joy and love that they brought to each other's hearts. Without that there was no real relationship. But that, is what they had the most of. Pure joy and love…for each other and with each other.

Ryoma wiped the last of the tears from her eyes, kissing her gently on the lips. She was his one and only love. He never wanted anyone else. True they had only been together a short time but to him…that short time felt like eternity. It was no longer just about him. It was no longer just about her. It was about them. They were a couple. They were together. And they were meant to be. ~~

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you all liked it!  
Again a special shout out to Azi who this fic is for! Loves you deary and thank you so much for putting up with me!

As well as two other amazing peeps Rani and Asuka who was also directly involved in this fic as they were always up and in our RP and helping us out. That and being generally awesome.

Thanks for reading!~~


End file.
